I Protect You
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Jensen Ackles era um homem extremamente tímido. Não era um garotinho bobo e assustado, mas às vezes não aguentava algumas coisas de sua vida como astro da série Supernatural. Presente de AS Para A. Padackles da J-Squared


**I Protect You**

**ShiryuForever94**

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Slash (MxM), PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Actor's Fic, OneShot, Presente de Amigo Secreto da J-Squared para A. Padackles.

Advertências: Nenhuma

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: OneShot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Jensen Ackles era um homem extremamente tímido. Não era um garotinho bobo e assustado, mas às vezes não aguentava algumas coisas de sua vida como astro da série Supernatural.

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Beta reader: Shakal

Dedicatória: Para A. Padackles, porque eu tive a honra e a sorte de tirar o nome dela no amigo secreto da J-Squared. Não é caso de manter segredo, ela é especial, sensacional, uma rabuda perigosa, sedutora, inteligente, amiga e leal. Se eu pudesse, daria a ela todos os sonhos neste Natal, mas vou me contentar em dar fanfics. Espero que se divirta querida, amei fazer seus presentes.

Avisos: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que nós, ficwriters, existimos (bom, Jensen sabe e lê wincest, mas deixa quieto). Espero que não façam a menor idéia do tanto que abusamos sexualmente deles. São pessoas reais e não há nenhuma intenção de ofender os atores. Este texto é uma ficção feita por um fã, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade (embora em fanfiction de pessoa real seja bom ter um pouco de bom senso)

PROJECT VERBALIZE

1)I Know You (Sniper Padalecki)

2)I Feed You (ShiryuForever94)

3)I Love You (ShiryuForever94)

4)I Terrify You (ShiryuForever94)

5) I Miss You

6) I Save You (ShiryuForever94)

7) I Leave You (ShiryuForever94)

8) I Knew You

9) I Remember You

10) I Admire You (ShiryuForever94)

11) I Bury You

12) I Breath You

13) I Dominate You (ShiryuForever94)

14) I Hate You (ShiryuForever94)

15) I Protect You (ShiryuForever94)

**ONESHOT**

A convenção, ou melhor, o Paley Festival, havia sido um sucesso. Havia muita gente nova, novos fãs, não era o esperado em uma série com mais de três anos... Ao menos muitos haviam dito que as convenções não durariam tanto. Jensen estava feliz por haverem contrariado as previsões e as convenções estavam se desenvolvendo mais e mais a cada ano.

Era o ano de 2008 e Jensen Ackles ainda estava aprendendo a lidar com sua timidez num palco em que se sentia carne fresca sendo atirada aos leões, talvez um gladiador moderno que muitos queriam ver matando um leão...

Não que fosse sua primeira convenção, mas era a primeira em que se sentia acuado por uma infinidade de pedidos, repórteres, fãs, seguranças. Ainda não se acostumara com aqueles fãs. Quando fizera outros seriados, não houvera convenções. Trabalhar em Dark Angel, em Smallville, fora bem diferente. Não que não tivesse gostado dos trabalhos anteriores, apenas não havia tantos fãs! E que fãs...

Ackles não era idiota. Sabia que era bonito, que chamava atenção, mas aquele culto à sua aparência o deixava atônito. Já fora tantas vezes chamado de gostoso e ouvira tantas declarações de amor que ficara ligeiramente incomodado. Não gostava de deixar transparecer, mas aquelas demonstrações de afeto exacerbado, por quem não o conhecia, por pessoas que conheciam apenas uma pequena faceta sua, o deixavam sem graça. Não entendia o motivo de tanta comoção.

Era ator, fazia o papel de Dean Winchester e pronto. O que mais poderia haver? Pois havia. Pessoas gritando o nome dele, pessoas querendo fotos, autógrafos e, muitas vezes, alguns poucos fãs o assustavam, pois surgiam do nada, gritando como se ele fosse uma aberração.

Estava se acostumando, ainda, a lidar com tudo aquilo. Ainda bem que tinha Jared consigo. Desde o primeiro dia, em que se haviam conhecido e quando Jensen sugerira que, mesmo que não conseguissem os papéis, poderiam simplesmente ir tomar uma cerveja, que vira algo nos olhos verdes, por vezes azulados, de Jared Padalecki. Era uma alegria mutante, uma energia única, cheia de vibração. Jared parecia um farol iluminando os caminhos que por vezes Jensen não via.

Haviam sido bons amigos, haviam se entendido muito bem e agora... Um sorriso maroto instalou-se na boca perfeita do ator loiro ao se lembrar que eram bem mais que amigos e que dividirem a cama tornara-se quase um vício.

Jensen respirou fundo tentando não querer sair correndo de lá apenas para se atirar em algum lugar confortável e íntimo, onde poderia apenas beijar seu namorado e ficar em paz. Por falar nele...

Onde estava Jared?

De repente, saídos não sabia de onde, mais e mais fãs se aproximavam, aglomeração, microfones, gente por todos os lados, barulho...

Primeiro um empurrão indevido, depois o barulho de inúmeros pés correndo, alguns gritos, sorrisos, canetas, papéis por todas as direções. Elogios, mais gritos. Era uma onda de fãs, nenhum deles mal intencionado, mas quando se juntavam, parecia a Jensen que havia uma horda de malucos querendo um pedaço dele... Era demais para um homem texano que adorava tocar violão e que era tímido ao extremo. Não era culpa dos fãs! Jensen não seria injusto de achar que eles eram todos malucos, embora alguns fossem. Ele quem era tímido demais e tentava sempre superar aquilo e fazer o melhor para que tantos rostos sorridentes continuassem sorridentes. Nem sempre era fácil. Tal como agora...

O pavor foi se instalando na mente do ator loiro. Não era um caso de agorafobia ou pavor social, era apenas timidez excessiva. Um caso clássico de pessoa reservada e séria que entrava pela porta da frente na maluquice do show business.

Na verdade, se o Paley Festival não fosse tão badalado, Jensen se sentiria melhor, mas não tinha jeito, era um ator em ascensão e agradecia a todos os seus fãs por isso, mas o preço, a invasão de sua privacidade, estava deixando Jensen um tanto aflito. Ele não estava preparado para aquilo, ainda não. Sempre fora mantido fora de confusão por um excelente esquema de segurança, mas daquela vez, era a própria produção quem o deixara numa gigantesca coletiva de imprensa, depois num momento de fotos que parecia um enxame de abelhas e agora, procurava por onde escapar e não conseguia vislumbrar por onde.

Se Jensen já estivera nervoso e em pânico em alguns momentos, agora estava absolutamente desolado, quase infeliz, pois não via como se livrar daquela comoção toda. Um rapaz, parado perto de uma planta, quase o assustara, mas parecia ler as expressões de pavor de Jensen com facilidade. O ator agradeceu pelo fato de o rapaz não parecer interessado em nada demais e apenas tentava não respirar em arfares, mas buscava se controlar um pouco para poder seguir adiante. Não estava fácil.

Uma barreira de seguranças que não parecia o suficiente. Flashes espoucando, gente gritando, mais gente gritando. De repente uma tontura, vertigem. Jensen se apoiou num dos totens que continha a corda de segurança e olhou em torno, agoniado ao extremo.

Pavor.

Jensen correu os olhos por mais alguns metros e suspirou. Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios que antes estavam em rictus de tensão. Luz.

Era a área onde haveria mais algumas fotos e entrevistas. Um homem muito alto, microfones, luzes, algumas câmeras filmando.

Jared Padalecki.

Como se fosse uma cena muitas vezes ensaiada, o olhar insistente de Jensen focou-se em Padalecki que reagiu se virando para ele, como o socorro que viria após longa espera. Agora Jensen sabia para onde ir. Deslizou pelas cordas, passou pela segurança e não hesitou em sorrir ao ver Jared piscar os olhos.

Padalecki terminava uma entrevista e apesar de simpático e cordato com o repórter, virou-se um pouco para abrir os longos braços onde Jensen não demorou a se instalar num abraço. Estava em segurança. Sempre estaria em segurança com Jared.

"Estou aqui." Jared sussurrou no meio de um sorriso enquanto incluía Jensen na pergunta que lhe era feita e apoiava o mais baixo passando os braços pelos ombros dele e incentivando-o a ficar calmo.

Jensen estava em paz.


End file.
